What They Didn't Tell You About Yosemite
by xmishux
Summary: What happens when a girl finds a portal to Halloweentown at Yosemite National Park? Read this and find out! my first fic from like, forever ago. oh, by the way: iWish iOwned the Nightmare Before Christmas. alas, I do not. sobs.


Chapter 1:

Revyn had always been a curious girl. But one day she discovered a place unlike anything else she had ever seen… Halloweentown.

It was a warm summer day at Yosemite National Park, where Revyn and her class were on a class trip.

"Okay, you can go explore the park, but we meet back at the dining hall at 6:00 for dinner…understand?" Ms. Burkinson said

"Yes, Ms. Burkinson" The students at Kirksonville Junior High School all replied.

But Revyn went exploring in the forest by herself. As she walked for what seemed like forever, she came across a strange cluster of trees. And they all seemed like they had a door.

"Whoa." Revyn exclaimed, "This is amazing…"

And that was when she fell through the door shaped like a pumpkin.

When she fell through the door, it was all black and very strange, and she only saw monsters that she knew and loved (Revyn was a diehard horror movie fan). When she fell down, she was greeted by a strange person, who said, "Welcome to Halloweentown. Who are you, and you're just in time for the ceremony!"

Revyn replied "Who are you, and what are you talking about a ceremony?"

The strange person replied, "I apologize. I am the mayor of Halloween town, and the ceremony I speak of is the annual Halloween ceremony, where we inaugurate Jack Skellington as the king of Halloween. We do it every year."

"What is this place? This is like a crack-fest!" Revyn said.

Revyn heard screams and yells of joy from the citizens of Halloween as Jack Skellington rose from the fountain in town square.

"JACK! Great show!" The Mayor said to Jack as he climbed out of the fountain.

"Uh, thanks…" Jack replied

Revyn noticed that Jack had looked sad and bored as the mayor went on ranting and raving about his superior performance. Then the Harlequin had said suddenly, "Mayor! Shouldn't you start giving out the awards?"

"Oh right!" The Mayor said.

Jack suddenly looked relieved, and Revyn sensed that that was Jack's chance to escape from the flock of people surrounding him.

Revyn saw him slink into the cemetery and she decided to follow him. As she stealthily hid behind gravestones, at one point, she was discovered.

"Who's that?" Jack said

"My name's Revyn… What's yours?"

"Jack"

"So, you're the King of Halloween? Sounds pretty cool." Revyn said, having

met Jack for the first time.

Jack simply replied, "Yeah, but I'm becoming bored of it."

"How can you be bored of being a king of a holiday?" Revyn said, shocked by

his answer.

"Because I've been King of Halloween for years, and you tend to get bored when you do the same thing over and over for a while." Jack said

"Ah, I see. Why can't you resign?" Revyn replied.

Jack replied "Because the people have gotten so used to me being king, I couldn't quit now."

"When were you first inaugurated?" Revyn asked, now curious about Jack and his way of life.

"4 years ago." Jack replied. "Hey, where did you find the portal?"

"At Yosemite National Park." Revyn said.

"Oh, Yosemite", Jack replied, "Were you there for a trip or something?"

"Yeah." Revyn replied.

"Are you planning on staying long?" Jack asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. I fell through the portal on accident." Revyn replied

"Well, if you decide to stay, you can stay at my house. I have an extra bedroom at my house that you can stay in." Jack replied

Revyn looked deep in thought.

"Well, I have to get back to Yosemite by 6:00, so I probably will stay for a couple more hours or so." Revyn said

Jack looked sad.

"How 'bout I give you a tour of Halloweentown?" Jack said

"Sure. Why not?" Revyn replied.

The tour lasted about 2 hours, and when the tour ended, Jack said,

"Well, that's about it."

"This has been a fascinating experience, but I really think I should be getting

home. Do you know where the portal back to Yosemite is?" Revyn said

Jack replied, "Yeah. Do you want me to walk you there?"

Revyn said, "Okay."

It was a 15 minute walk to the portal. As they arrived, Revyn said,

"Jack, thank you so much for everything."

"Your welcome." Jack said

And then Revyn kissed Jack on the cheek

"Seriously, thank you. I will never forget you." Revyn said.

And then she stepped through the portal.

"Goodbye, Jack." Revyn said to Jack through tears

When she got back to Yosemite, it was 5:45. She had 15 minutes to get to

the dining hall. And she had to run as fast as she could if she wanted to make it in time. But luckily, she made it just in time. She had dinner and had a great time at Yosemite for the rest of her trip. But not as good a time as she had in Halloweentown


End file.
